


Naturfarben

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [31]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Banter, Domestic Bliss, Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine häusliche Szene zu Ostern. Eigentlich passiert hier überhaupt nichts ;)</p><p>  <i>"Hm ... und was machst du jetzt hier zu dieser Uhrzeit?"</i><br/><i>"Ich wollte dich überraschen", sagte Boerne frustriert.</i><br/><i>"Mit einer unaufgeräumten Küche?"</i></p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/30701.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturfarben

***

Sein erster Gedanke beim Wachwerden war, daß er heute frei hatte. Und nicht nur heute - auch den nächsten, den übernächsten und den überübernächsten Tag. Kein Feiertagsdienst. Keine Verpflichtungen. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal soviel freie Zeit zur Verfügung gehabt hatte.

Sein zweiter Gedanke war die Feststellung, daß er alleine im Bett lag. Thiel tastete mit der Hand über die Matratze. Kalt. Boerne mußte schon eine ganze Weile aufgestanden sein. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn ein Frühaufsteher war er nun überhaupt nicht, eher das Gegenteil. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr überzeugte ihn davon, daß wirklich etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Halb acht, und sonst konnte er an freien Tagen froh sein, wenn er es schaffte, Boerne vor zehn aus dem Bett zu holen. Manchmal lag das natürlich auch im beiderseitigen Interesse ... Aber heute war offensichtlich etwas anders als sonst. Thiel streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte. Zeit zu klären, was da los war.

***

Geschirrklappern und ein leises Fluchen hatten ihm schnell einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, wo Boerne zu finden war. Und tatsächlich - ein Blick in die Küche offenbarte ein wahres Schlachtfeld.

"Was machst du denn da?"

Boerne war zusammengezuckt und drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um. "Willst du mich frühzeitig ins Grab bringen, oder was soll diese Anschleicherei?!"

"Ich schleiche nicht", erklärte Thiel gut gelaunt. "Ich bin barfuß, und du hörst anscheinend nicht mehr so gut -"

"Mit meinem Gehör ist alles in Ordnung", protestierte Boerne sofort. "Ich war nur mit etwas anderem beschäftigt."

"Hm ... und was machst du jetzt hier zu dieser Uhrzeit?"

"Ich wollte dich überraschen", sagte Boerne frustriert.

"Mit einer unaufgeräumten Küche?"

Boerne schnaubte. "Ich wollte Ostereier färben. Rot. In China -"

"Jaja", unterbrach ihn Thiel hastig. Inzwischen erkannte er die Gefahr rechtzeitig. Wenn er Boernes Redefluß nicht im Keim erstickte, würde er so schnell kein Frühstück sehen. "Wo ist das Problem?" Er hatte sich mittlerweile weiter in den Raum vorgewagt und sah mehrere Töpfe mit mehr oder weniger rotem Inhalt - und zahlreiche aufgereihte Eier, die mehr oder weniger ihre natürliche Farbe hatten.

"Ich dachte, Rote Bete müßte ideal dafür sein", erklärte Boerne. "Aber nichts. Ich habe alles mögliche versucht - roh, gekocht, eingelegt aus dem Glas. Die Eier nehmen nicht einmal einen Hauch Farbe an." Boerne hielt ihm einen hochgekrempelten Hemdärmel vor die Nase. "Aber alles andere färbt sie - mein Hemd, die Hände, die Arbeitsfläche der Küche ... es ist ein naturwissenschaftliches Rätsel."

Boerne klang so verzweifelt, daß er fast losgelacht hätte, aber ein Blick belehrte ihn eines besseren. Im Interesse ihres freien Wochenendes sollte er vielleicht lieber diplomatisch vorgehen ...

"Weißt du, es gibt da so Farben, die man kaufen kann, das geht ganz einfach ..."

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was du damit alles an schädlichen Stoffen -"

"Mein Gott Boerne, einmal im Jahr." Er sah, wie Boernes Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken. Das Geplänkel hatte den anderen wieder aufgeheitert, und Thiel zog ihn in seine Arme.

"Vorsicht. Das Zeug färbt wie der Teufel. Nur keine Ostereier, wie gesagt."

"Mhm ..." Er ließ sich einen Moment von dem noch immer nicht ganz selbstverständlichen Gefühl ablenken, daß er Boerne anfassen konnte soviel er wollte. "Also, wenn du die Ostereier lieber ohne künstliche Zusatzstoffe magst, ich hatte da auch etwas vorbereitet."

"Vorbereitet?"

"Mhm ..." Er ließ Boerne los und wühlte in einem der Schränke, bis er die Tüte zu fassen bekam. "Zwiebelschalen. Perfekt zum Ostereierfärben. Und absolut ungiftig."

Boerne sah ein wenig verdattert aus, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Aber nicht rot. Weißt du, rote Eier sind nämlich ein Symbol -"

Er schüttelte schnell die Tüte. "Schalen von roten Zwiebeln. Gut, das wird rotbraun, aber ich finde, es kann als rot durchgehen."

"Und das funktioniert?" Boerne schien ihm immer noch nicht so recht glauben zu wollen. War ja klar, wenn er mal etwas besser wußte ... Thiel ignorierte die Rückfragen einfach und setzte einen Topf mit Zwiebelschalen und Wasser auf.

"Hast du noch Eier übrig gelassen?"

Boerne reichte ihm wortlos zwei Eierkartons.

"Du lieber Himmel. Wer soll die denn alle essen?"

"Naja ..." Offensichtlich hatte Boerne mal wieder nicht weiter gedacht. Thiel versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, während er die Eier eins nach dem anderen anpiekste. "Da finden sich bestimmt Abnehmer", erklärte Boerne schließlich und trat näher an ihn heran. "Du mußt die Eier vorsichtig ins Wasser rutschen lassen, sonst -"

"Ich koche nicht zum ersten Mal Eier." Die Empörung war mehr gespielt als echt, denn wenn ihm Boernes ewige Besserwisserei noch auf die Nerven gehen würde, würden sie es kaum miteinander aushalten. "Man kann die auch mit Muster machen."

"Muster?" Boerne hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt und sah den Eiern beim Kochen zu.

"Hat meine Mutter immer so gemacht. Du kannst Grünzeug drauflegen - Löwenzahn, Gänseblümchen und so, da nimmt das Ei dann keine Farbe an."

"Warum machen wir das nicht?" fragte Boerne, ausnahmsweise einmal ohne seine Kenntnisse in Frage zu stellen.

"Geht nicht. Dafür braucht man alte Strumpfhosen."

"Strumpfhosen?"

"Du weißt schon, diese Nylondinger. Die bindet man drumrum, damit das, was das Muster hinterlassen soll, am Platz gehalten wird. Meine Mutter hat dafür immer die Exemplare mit Laufmaschen zerschnitten." Eine Demonstration wäre einfacher als das Prinzip zu beschreiben, aber Boerne schien ihm zum Glück folgen zu können.

"Na das wird in diesem Haushalt dann wohl eher nichts."

"Genau."

"Wobei ..." Boerne klang, als hätte er eben einem Geistesblitz gehabt. "Man könnte natürlich einfach eine Strumpfhose nur zu diesem Zweck kaufen."

"Eine Strumpfhose, die noch gut ist, zerschneiden, um Ostereier zu färben? Meine Mutter würde sich im Grab umdrehen."

Boerne lachte. "Na, wenn das angesichts dieses Szenarios ihre größte Sorge wäre ..."

Komischerweise hatte er darüber noch nie nachgedacht. Er versuchte sich seine Mutter vorzustellen, wie sie zu Ostern bei Boerne und ihm zu Besuch war. Vielleicht sah er sie ja in der Rückschau zu positiv, aber - Nein. "Ich glaube, sie hätte sich gefreut, daß ich meine Ostereier nicht mehr alleine färben muß. Aber eine neue Strumpfhose zerschneiden - das wäre wirklich gar nicht gegangen."

"Mhm ..." Boerne lächelte und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuß, bevor er sich von ihm löste. "Osterfrühstück?"

"Aber sicher."

* Fin *


End file.
